conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaile Timeline
A comprehensive timeline of Kaile WIP The Beginning - The beginning of the world and time itself Prehistory - Nothing remains of this time Tribal Period - Various semi-primitive Human tribes dominate most of central Kaile while their Illuthai counterparts begin early farming and civilization within the granite mountain's protection. The Goblin Empire begins its slow rise in the east, expanding westward over the next few centuries. During this time Humans, Illuthai, and Goblins discover metalworking, the latter two of which becomes relatively advanced. Goblin Expansion and Dominance - The Goblin Empire becomes fully united and pursues aggressive westward expansion crossing the Mountains of the Dawn and preying upon the natives. Faced with a mysterious, frightening, and far more advanced threat, the Human tribes descend into chaos as Goblin forces steamroll their way across central Kaile. The few organized points of resistance are crushed and Human civilization enters into servitude under the Goblin Empire. As the Goblins solidify their control it becomes clear that there is no hope for Humanity to rise up again, those remaining grow docile and accept their role as a "lower people". However the Goblin conquests are not absolute, strike forces sent into the Granite Mountains by way of the pass of Elluth disappear without a trace, presumably wiped out by the Illuthai. For the next thousand years, Central Kaile is dominated by the Goblin Empire, which only continues to advance and assert its superiority over mankind. The End of an Era - After more than a thousand years of absolute control over Central Kaile, the Goblin Empire begins to founder. While still nearly invincible on the battlefield, the seeds are sown for the fall of the Empire. The older tribal customs and beliefs held by Humanity are slowly supplanted by a newer, more organized religion simply named "The Faith". Motivated by this religion and its teachings uprisings begin to spring up throughout the Empire. While the first of these are quickly quashed the rebellion starts to take hold. Constantly hungering for more raw materials the Goblin Empire expands south into what is now known as Duskania and upon discovering massive veins of ore here the entire region becomes honeycombed with thousands of mines, tunnels and caves. Eventually the sheer weight of the surface paired with the instability created by the mining leads to a cataclysmic collapse bringing more than a hundred thousand square miles of land crashing down hundreds of feet obliterating any hopes of resource recovery. Denied the resources they were promised Goblin industries begin to fail leading to a complete market crash and plunging the nation into debt. Unrest and confusion reign as socioeconomic collapse looms and over the next decade the Goblin Empire begins to shake itself to pieces. Finally the entire Human population revolts and the Imperial family is killed as it attempts to flee the capital rendering the government headless and in chaos. Anarchy reigns. While various military divisions attempt to rally and enforce martial law, what's left of the general population flees eastward leaving the soldiers isolated and in hostile territory. These final holdouts are left to rot and disperse over time and by the Three Kingdoms War none remain. The vast cities and grand infrastructure built by the Empire lie abandoned and without maintenance crumble into no more than unidentifiable ruins. Reformation - With their oldest adversary gone Humanity is left with no purpose and once again descends into a semi-tribal state. Used to an easy life under the Goblin Empire much of the weaker population dies off leaving a much reduced, but still standing race. Those with leaderships skills begin the formation of small nations and city states, which gradually conquer each other and form into larger kingdoms. Realizing their strength as a people the Illuthai begin to finally leave the Granite Mountain's embrace and in their colonization efforts push the native humans eastwards resulting in a mass immigration of what would now be called "Shenese" peoples into their modern territory. The Illuthai colonies spread over the now deserted land and retain good relations with their fellows in their homeland but insist upon self governance. The Human kingdoms continue to fight and when the dust clears only three stand paving a path for the rise of an Empire. The Formation of the Haram Empire - The Empire was not founded in a day. Indeed the state which now rules in the Goblin Empire's stead was once no more than a kingdom. Upon finally asserting their dominance over the local lords in 35 B.F. the powerful Tir'Sen dynasty proclaims itself ruler of all Haram; the furthest west of all existing Human territories. At near the same time Katar and Kridea rise to power in the east. Although the Kindgom of Kridea is by far the largest of the three its army is stretched thin defending its newly acquired territory. Noticing this weakness its rivals pounce and in a matter of months Kridea has fallen into the hands of the Haram and Katarians. Tensions rise between the two remaining contenders and it becomes clear that war is close on the horizon. In a sudden preemptive move King Ricivin Tir'Sen of Haram concentrates the majority of his forces in a massive push for the capital of his adversary. Taken off guard Katarian forces scramble to counter and both meet on the Copper Plains a mile outside of Oruin Keep; a stronghold since the fall of the Goblin Empire. The ensuing battle will come to be called the most influential in history no matter its miniature size in comparison to the gargantuan offensives of the Haram War. For the first half of the battle the forces are evenly matched; locked in mortal combat. Yet a small cavalry force ordered to scout the area before the battle even began heard the clamour and rode to assist. This tiny Haram force found itself directly behind its Katarian enemy and so charged with wild abandon. Thinking they had been entirely flanked the defenders of Katar panick. Fear spreads like wildfire and despite the calls of their King the Katarians utterly rout. Katar fell. Ricivin orders the old capital of Katar burnt to the ground and erects its shining replacement on top of Oruin Keep. He crowns himself Emperor in 0 B.F. and proceeds to go about founding the structure of his Empire and solidifying his control over the newly named provinces of Katar and Kridea. A new era began. An era of excess, an era of expansion, an era of Empire. The Expansion Years and the First Imperial Golden Age - With the fall of independent Katar, the Empire undergoes a period of expansion and growth. Expeditions are sent to the vast unexplored regions of the continent. The Illuthai race is discovered and a mutually beneficial, peaceful, relationship emerges. WIP Category:Kaile